


baby makes three

by darkly



Series: niall and his daddies [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Daddy Kink, Infantilism, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Small Penis, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkly/pseuds/darkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall finds his daddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby makes three

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a series of short one shots that, in theory, will be able to be read in order or on their own. this first one is just to set things up a little bit but the rest will be individual kinky scenes. 
> 
> read the tags for warnings. this is all complete fiction.

It had started as a joke. He’d met Tom through his dad; they’d worked together years before and, when Niall had moved to London at the age of twenty-one, his dad had wanted him to have someone familiar in the city. Niall hadn’t made any friends on his own after two months there, so he’d agreed to go over to the man’s flat for an evening. He’d met Tom’s husband, Adam, then, too.

The more they spent time together, it became something they’d joke about: Tom and Adam adopting Niall, Niall being like their son. They’d jokingly tuck Niall in at night when he stayed over, read him a story, kiss his forehead goodnight. Niall always played along because he secretly loved the way they doted over him. He loved being cared for by these two kind, gentle older men.

He’d listen to them fuck through the wall and try not to cry as he jacked himself off under his pants, wishing it was him getting fucked.

The joke seems to change over time though. Niall can’t be sure if it’s just him, just his perspective that’s making it feel more real or if the other men are feeling it, too. But then one night, he’s on Tom’s lap, their chests pressed together. He’s resting his head on Tom’s shoulder, too close to his neck, and Tom is rubbing his back. Adam is in the kitchen, making dinner, and Tom asks if their little baby is hungry.

“Hungry, daddy,” Niall mumbles back in a happy daze, pressing his face into Tom’s neck.

And that’s when he _knows_ that it’s changed.

Tom’s fingers slip under his t-shirt and he groans, “ _Baby,_ ” like he’s overwhelmed. Niall arches into his touch, whimpers as Tom’s fingers slide up over his ribs, so light and gentle like he’s being careful with him.

“Like that,” he says, shivering.

“Yeah?” Tom whispers, moving his fingers to Niall’s chest, just barely grazing his thumbs over Niall’s nipples. “You like when daddy touches you, sweetheart?”

Niall surprises himself when he doesn’t come in his pants right then. It’s everything he’s wanted, to be touched like this and spoken to so sweetly. He wants to be their baby. He wants to be something precious for them.

“Please,” he whines when Tom focuses on his nipples, playing with them. It should feel weird, maybe, straddling his dad’s friend’s lap, having his nipples played with while that man’s husband is in the next room. And it does feel a bit weird, but not in a bad way. It feels good weird.

“Such a sweet little boy,” Tom goes on, whisper-mumbling, like he might even be talking to himself. “Letting daddy take care of you, so good, baby.”

Niall melts into him, turning his head and slipping his thumb into his mouth. It’s something he’s never completely stopped doing and right now it feels perfect, sucking on his thumb as his daddy plays with his little nipples. He’s pretty sure that he’s glowing with how good he feels.

“Adam,” he calls, over his other shoulder, not too loud to startle Niall. “Get in here.”

Niall hears him asking what’s up, hears him approaching, but Niall’s eyes are closed so he doesn’t know what his reaction is. If he was thinking clearly, he’d probably realise how inappropriate it is. He’d probably be afraid of getting his arse kicked. But, as it is, Niall’s not thinking much at all.

“He wants it, I told you he wants it,” Tom says softly, but the words aren’t directed at Niall, so Niall doesn’t worry about it. “Fuck, look at him with his little thumb in his mouth.”

“He’s beautiful,” Adam’s voice says, and Niall feels a hand in his hair, combing through it slowly. He opens his eyes, looking up, and Adam is staring at him, standing next to the sofa. “Are you – do you want to be our baby, Niall?”

Niall stares up at him and mumbles around his thumb, “Please, daddy.” Tom presses a kiss to his neck at that and Niall’s eyelids fall shut, a happy little noise escaping him.

They’re tentative with him that night, something about talking more about this in the morning, but after dinner they take him into their bed instead of tucking him into the guest bed. They lie down on either side of him and Niall has wanted this so badly, to be in this bed, to have them petting his skin and telling him how lovely he is.

When Tom looks down at the bulge in Niall’s pants, his penis poking at the fabric, he says, “Let daddy take care of that for you,” and slips his hand under the waistband. He touches Niall’s prick and usually Niall feels awkward about that because of his small size, but in the moment, it’s perfect. Tom’s hand is so big and manly on his little prick and Niall keens as Adam kisses his cheeks, his forehead, his nose.

He almost puts his thumb in his mouth again, but Adam beats him to it, slipping his own thumb between Niall’s lips. Niall greedily sucks on it, drooling around the digit, and Adam murmurs about what a pretty little baby he is. Niall comes in his pants moments later, with Tom stroking him through it, and he feels like he’s in some kind of dreamland. There’s nothing to worry about, nothing to be afraid of. His daddies will take care of everything, he knows they will.

He falls asleep quickly, pressed between two larger bodies, messily sucking on Adam’s thumb.

 

**Author's Note:**

> prompts, comments, questions, etc? send them to [darklyfics](http://darklyfics.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
